Baka no maï
by Blood Sade
Summary: Les membres du groupe nommé Sadie vivent dans un énorme manoir: quatre cuisines,sept salons,une dizaines de chambres et douze salles de bain. Le ménage prend alors beaucoup de temps et de courage,mais Mizuki, la femme de ménage ne peut plus rien faire....


_**B**__a__k__a __**n**__o __**m**__a_ï

_**(**__Danse de l'idiot__**)**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans un certain manoir, aux bordures de Tokyo, un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes se réveillaient. Leur habitation était immense, plus d'une dizaine de chambres, quatre cuisines, sept salons, 12 salles de bains…et d'autre pièces éparpillées dans tout le manoir ; bibliothèques spacieuses, salles de jeux bien occupées, débarras trop grands… et je ne parle pas de l'énorme sous sol servant de cave et du grenier poussiéreux du dernier étage.

Il était midi a cette heure ci et nombreux des occupant dormaient encore. Un certain châtain, levé depuis une bonne demi-heure s'approcha du lit d'un de ses amis. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture bleue et hurla de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller.

« MOUAHAHAHAHA, MAOOOOOO, C'EST L'HEUUUUURE !!! »

Le dit Mao poussa un long gémissement plaintif et serra contre lui son roudoudou rose.

« Keiiiiii… laiiiise mouaaah… »

Mais l'intéressé fit semblant de ne rien entendre et sauta sur le petit blond pour le harceler de chatouilles.

« Naaaaaan, je…HAHAHAHA, Ah-arrête !! »

« Jamais. » répondit l'assaillant, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Cependant un grand brun apparu à moitié devant l'embrassure de la porte ;

«Bon les gamins, vous arrêter vos conneries ? Y'a Aki qui dors encore dans la chambre d'en face ! » Fit-il.

« Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! » S'exclama Mao indigné.

« Rooooh, Mizuki, t'es pas cool !! »

« Je sais. Bon allez, Mao tu t'habille, tu prends ta douche et tu prépare le petit dej'. Et toi Kei tu vide le lave vaisselle et tu met le couvert ! » Ordonna le dit Mizuki.

« Naaaaaan, j'veux paaas, chui fatigué… » Gémis Mao.

« Hey ! Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

Mizuki prit une posture théâtrale et annonca de sa voix le plus dramatiquement possible que de un c'était lui qui rangeait tout le temps l'immense maison qu'ils habitaient, de deux que aujourd'hui il devait sortir les innombrable poubelles qui datent de deux semaines, de trois qu'il en a marre de retrouver des slips et des morceaux de nourriture dans l'aspirateur et de quatre qu'il s'était porté volontaire hier pour faire tourner la machine à laver parce que ça faisait un mois que personne ne s'en préoccupait et que ca commençait à sentir très mauvais dans la lingerie. Mao et Kei le regardèrent comme s'il était Jésus Christ et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

« Aaaaah !! Mizuzu, notre sauveur adoréééé !! » Firent-ils en même temps.

« Je sais, je sais » répliqua Mizuki en mettant une main dans ses cheveux. « Sauf que… je vais rien pouvoir faire de plus aujourd'hui. »

« Nande ?? » S'exclamèrent simultanément Mao et Kei

Mizuki apparu alors entièrement devant eux, dans son pigama préféré, c'est-à-dire jaune pâteux à points bleu. Il remonta la manche de la main qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, cachée derrière la porte. Ils purent alors remarquer que Mizuki portait un plâtre qui allait de ses doigts à son coude. Ils comprirent alors qu'une galère interminable leur pendait au nez. Mao vint se blotir dans les bras de Kei qui l'accueillit et le sera tandis que Mizuki sortait de la chambre, fier de l'effet qu'il avait crée.

« Keiii, on va tous mourir si Mizu est arrêté pour un plâââââtreuuuh… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mao, nous saurons nous défendre contre l'ennemi nommé poussière et saleté ! »

« Keiii… je veux vivre ! » Et il s'écroula en larme.

Dans la chambre d'en face, un beau blond tentait désespérément de réveiller Aki. Celui-ci murmurait des paroles mystérieuses tout en dormant profondément et le pauvre Tsuguri avait beau le secouer dans tout les sens et lui annoncer des choses horribles et désagréables ;

« Vite Aki, tu vas manquer le retour de la team rocket sur canal-manga !! »

les réactions du batteur étaient toujours les même :

« Huuummm…mmm… »

_« Désespérant ce type » _pensa alors Tsuguri.

« Hey, tu sais quoi ? Shinya, ton idole est en vérité une meuf !! »

« Hai… hai… »

« Et il…ELLE t'a envoyé une lettre… tu veux que je te la lise ? »

« Plus… vite… »

« Chér Aki…je te connais car j'ai vu ce que tu fais en live… je crois bien que je suis amoureux euuh –euse de toi… »

« haiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. »

« Et je voudrais te rencontrer… BON P*UTAIN TU TE RéVEILLE TAS D'HORMONES GRAISSEUX HYPERSONIQUES ??? »

« huuuuuum…voui… »

C'est a ce moment là que Mao passa lentement et en trainant des pieds devant la porte d'Aki. Tsuguri qui savait que celui-ci était un gros dormeur, pensait qu'il pourrait l'aider.

« Hey, le nabot blond, là !!! »

Mao se stoppa et tourna dangereusement sa tête dans la direction de Tsuguri, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de méchancetés.

« C'est de moi que tu parle blondasse ? »

« Oui, toi qui est une vraie marmotte tu pourrais m'aid… »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car l'autre belle au bois dormant bougea dans son sommeil et vint s'étaller sur le pauvre Tsuguri qui n'en pouvait plus.

« AAAAAH, je vais le butter celui-là !! »

« Oui, donc, tu lui voulais quoi au « nain blond ? » Demanda le petit Mao d'une façon quelque peu ironique et agressive.

« Euuuh… tu sais pas comment on réveille ce genre d'énergumène ? »

Mao regarda quelques instants Aki, toujours étalé sur le blond puis répondit ;

« Nan, désolé, j'ai la flemme. » Et il repartit en direction de la cuisine.

« Hey, mais naaaan, MAOOO !! » Hurla désespérément Tsuguri.

Alors d'un coup la belle au bois chiant sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Qui, que, quoi, dont, où, lequel et ses composés ? » Fit-il.

« Ah bah tu te réveille ENFIIIIIIIN » Hurla une fois de plus Tsuguri en enfonçant un cousin dans la tronche d'Aki qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

« Bon jour au pays du sexe » reprit Tsuguri en sortant rapidement de cette chambre.

L'incompréhension d'Aki était des plus totales, seul un « Gnéh ? » pas très intelligent sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. Finalement il décida de s'habiller et de rejoindre ses amis au Salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq baka formant Sadie, se retrouvèrent dans le premier salon qui leur servait de salle de petit déjeuné, autour d'une immense table ronde. Mao était à côté d'Aki qui lui était à côté de Mizuki, à côté de Tsuguri, à côté de Kei. Ce dernier s'était fait griller une tartine,

« _Mais une tartine toute seule c'est pas une tartine. » _

« Mizuzu, tu me passe la Nutella steuplé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mizuki pris le pot convoité de sa main libre et le lança à Kei. Le seul défaut de cette table était qu'elle est immense, plus de quatre mètres séparaient Kei et Mizuki. Le pot traversa alors la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante, Mizuki avait été un bon lanceur de gomme au collège et au lycée.

« Elle a des ailes ! » remarqua intelligemment Aki.

La sublime Nutella arrivait à destination et Kei ouvrait amoureusement ses bras pour sa réception. Cependant le pot le dépassa et continua sa route pour s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Le gémissement malheureux de Kei résonna alors dans tout le manoir. Il se précipita a terre et pleura la regrettée Nutella qui dégoulinait.

« Ô pourquoi, pourquoiiii ? Qu'a-t-elle fait mon dieu ?? » se lamenta t'il.

« C'est bon tu vas pas chialer pour un pot casé ! » Rétorqua Mao, encore de mauvaise humeur.

Kei ramassa avec précaution les morceaux du pauvre pot. Il les posa délicatement sur la table puis pointa Mizuki méchamment.

« Satan ! Tu es le responsable ! »

« Moi ? Non mais tu pouvais le rattraper ton pot, hein ? C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas te servir de tes mains ! Et de toute façon y'a un autre pot dans la cuisine… »

Mizuki se leva et parti en cuisine pour chercher la Nutella.

« Mon dieu, Tsutsu, c'est affreux, tu te rappelle ? On l'avait acheté hier ensemble ! »

« Comme ché trichte ! » Fit Tsuguri la bouche pleine.

Soudain un gros boum se fit entendre de la cuisine.

« P*tain Mizu, j'espère que t'a pas casser l'autre pot ! » Cria Mao.

« Euh… les mecs, j'ai un petit problème, là… »

« Quoi ?! »

Kei partit a toute allure et se retrouva dans la pièce ou se trouvait Mizuki. Il cru avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le pot de Nutella tenant en équilibre sur le plâtre de Mizuki. Celui-ci tenait sur un pied posé sur le dos d'une chaise et avait sa main correcte coincé entre deux piles d'assiettes du placard qui menaçaient de tomber s'il bougeait un tant soi peu. Cependant Kei ne voyait que la pauvre Nutella qui flanchait, il se précipita sur le guitariste et le secoua dans tout les sens.

« FILE-MOI LE POT MIZUZU !! » cria t'il « FILE-LE-MOI !! »

« Ya…yamete… je vais tomber !! »

Et ce qu'il dit se fit ; son pied finis par lâcher et glisser. Il tomba rudement au sol et les assiettes se fracassèrent juste à côté de lui, sa main plâtrée juste en dessus de la chaise. Le pot de Nutella ; quant à lui, s'était miraculeusement retrouvé dans les bras de Kei à se faire embraser de toute part.

« Dieu sois loué, tu es vivante ma Nutella chérie aux noisettes ! »

« C'est bon, le Nutella est en vie ? » Demanda Tsuguri qui arrivait dans la pièce.

« Oui, Alléluiah !! » Répondit Kei

«Aïe… » Murmura alors Mizuki, toujours au sol.

« Tien Mizuzu, t'es un tapis maintenant ? » Demanda Aki.

« Euuh… j'crois qu'il a besoin d'aide, là. » Remarqua Mao.

Tsuguri et Aki regardèrent plus attentivement Mizuki.

« Ah ouais, p'têtre… » Fit alors Tsuguri en tâtant la joue du pauvre blond a terre.

« Qui se dévoue pour le ramasser ? » Continua-t-il.

Gros blanc. Mao soupira et s'assis prés du corps de Mizuki, il lui dégagea le bras et enleva les bouts d'assiettes qui le gênaient, puis il souleva les épaules du blond et essaya de le maintenir. Cependant le petit chanteur n'était pas très musclé, faire tenir Mizuki debout n'était pas facile pour lui, il demanda donc si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, un nouveau blanc se fit entendre.

« Bon… j'm'y colle… » Annonça alors Aki.

« Merci » Fit Mao timidement.

« Prends les jambes, c'est moins lourd, je porterais le dos. »

« Ok »

Mao s'écarta et laissa Aki s'occuper des épaules, il prit les jambes et ensembles ils soulevèrent Mizuki.

« CA c'est du beau travail d'équipe »

Kei acquiesça aux paroles de Tsuguri et le regarda d'un air rêveur (on se demande bien a quoi il pense d'ailleurs… ;))

Mao et Aki décidèrent de monter Mizuki jusque dans sa chambre. Ils montèrent doucement les marches de l'étroit escalier. Dix minutes plus tard Mizuki se reposait enfin dans son lit, ben oui, c'est dur de monter des escaliers avec des grandes marches, un espèce de truck blond qui gigote et gémis de douleur à porter, surtout que les étages sont long dans cette saleté de manoir. Kei, Aki, Tsuguri et Mao s'étaient ensuite réunis dans la bibliothèque. Kei mangeai sa Nutella à la petite cuillère ; Tsuguri lui avait dit qu'il était trop maigre alors il comptait bien prendre quelques grammes ainsi, et pourquoi pas quelques kilos ? Les trois autres cherchaient tant bien que mal un bouquin qui pourrait les renseigner sur comment soigner Mizuki. Mao avait été obligé de monter sur un escabeau pour pouvoir atteindre les livres de médecine mais il ne cherchait pas, il avait la tête collée sur le bord de l'étagère et dormait tranquillement (Pauvre Mizuki qui crève de douleur, tout seul… dans son lit…). Aki cherchait dans la rangée d'à côté, dans les livres de ménage ; il n'avait pas encore compris le but de la recherche et Tsuguri, de l'autre côté de la pièce, c'est-à-dire a vingt mètre de là, était plongé dans la lecture du livre du Marquis de Sade ; « Justine, ou le malheur de la vertu »(1) et souriait perversement. Soudain Kei eu une idée qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus pratique ;

« Hey, les mecs… » il mangea une autre cuillérée de Nutella et repris ; « si on appelait le docteur ? »

Aki et Tsuguri se retournèrent vers lui, une lueur admirative dans les yeux.

« Oooh, Kei, quelle bonne idée !! » S'exclama Tsuguri.

« Eh ouais, z'avez vu ? Y'a pas que Mizuzu qui en a de bonne ! »

« Vouiii, t'es le meilleur ! »

« Bon je te laisse l'appeler alors ! » proposa Aki.

« Euuuuh… nan, fait-le toi, t'a l'air t'y tenir ! »

« Bon…Il est où le téléphone ? »

Gros blanc.

« Dans la salle de bain du haut… je crois » annonça Tsuguri.

« Pourquoi dans la salle de bain ? » Demanda Aki, tout surpris.

« Euuuuuuuuuuuh… parce que je voulais commander des trucs… sans que vous entendiez… »

« Tu me… nous cache des choses Tsutsu ?? » S'exclama Kei indigné.

« Mais…mais nan, juste que … c'est personnel ! »

« Bon on l'appelle ce foutu toubib ? Parce que s'il ne guérit pas vite fait Mizuzu, je vais m'ouvrir les veines ! _Enfaite j'ai surtout la flemme d'aller sortir les poubelles aujourd'hui. _Kei, tu va chercher le tel et tu l'appelle ! »

« Wouaaaah, on dirait Mizukiiii » Fit remarquer Tsuguri tandis que Kei courru de suite chercher le téléphone. Il faut dire que Aki qui se met en colère et qui imite Mizuki ça fait très peur.

« Euh, dis Aki… »

« Hein, que ?? »

Le chanteur nain venait de se réveiller en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son escabeau.

« Ah bah te voila enfin réveillé ! » Dit Aki en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête.

« Dites il est où Kei ? » Demanda Mao.

« Parti chercher le… »

« Me voilaaaaaaaaa !! » Cria Kei en coupant la parole au pauvre grand Aki.

« Eh bah… le docteur il arrive dès qu'il arrive ! » continua Kei, tout fier.

« Putain… je vois que tu t'améliore pas… » Rétorqua Mao.

« Merci, je sais, l'idée viens de moi…Attends, t'a dit quoi là ?? »

« Rien. Juste ce qui me saute aux yeux. »

« Ok, on se calme ! » Les stoppa Tsuguri. « Kei, tu lui a pas demandé quand il viendra ? »

« Ben si mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas.»

« Bon bah on va l'attendre… dans la chambre de Mizuzu tant qu'a faire, il doit se sentir seul ! »

« Mouais si tu veux… z'avez pas un peu la flemme de descendre vous ? » Demanda Mao.

« Oh si, trop ! » firent-ils tous en cœur.

La joyeuse petite troupe de flemmard inconsidéré choisissèrent donc d'attendre le doc devant la télévision ; c'était l'heure de « Cons, célèbres & célibataires », fallait pas manquer la deuxième saison.

_**F**_i_n __**d**__u __**c**__hap_i_tre __**u**__n_

(1) Ce livre décrit la vie de Justine, une jeune fille qui va se faire violer. Un grand classique de la littérature philosophique et le livre annonciateur du Sadomasochisme u__u


End file.
